1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an instantly-released joint for water conduits, especially to an instantly-released joint which is provided with locking type connectors enabling a user to instantly release and assemble the joint by way of simply turning the joint and instantly separate and couple two water conduits. The integral joint is simply constructed and can be operated easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water conduit devices are commonly used in daily life, such as hoses for gardening, fire distinguishing and car washing purposes. These water conduit devices can be connected and extended by way of a special joint, which should be leakage-proof, instantly assembled and released. Generally, the joints in the markets are complicatedly constructed, unfavorable leakage-proof, and difficultly operated.
In view of the above, there is a need for an instantly-released joint especially applicable to water bag for outdoor sports such that the end of the water conduit can be easily coupled to or released from the water bag for ease of carrying the water bag. Besides, to prevent the extended water conduit from becoming a bar in space to the user, the joint according to the invention has the function of automatic leakage-proof after the water-conduit is released from the water bag.
The invention is positively created by the inventor subject to improvements over the disadvantages of the prior arts through designs and experiments time by time.